


Paws pads and Stars

by PumpkinSnickerdoodle



Series: A path of Stardust [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, I know Felicity was in my star wars oneshot, Other, POKEMON AU LET'S GO BBY, Voltron au, but she's going to be here too, first voltron episode, idk what else to put, so ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSnickerdoodle/pseuds/PumpkinSnickerdoodle
Summary: “Can I help you” she asked pointedly suppressing a yawn.Lance smirked, “we’re going out on the town, you, team bonding, maybe finding a few cute girls.”Felicity frowned, “I’m not bailing you out if you get caught” she replied deadpan.(Or) When Felicity Lockhart agrees to sneak out for "a night on the town" with friends, she definitely wasn't expecting to find herself thrust into an intergalactic war against giant purple furries. But hey, that's just how fate works right? Sometimes you just gotta roll with the punches, now matter how weird or dangerous said punches can be.
Relationships: Everybody & Everybody, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Team voltron & pokemon
Series: A path of Stardust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199663





	Paws pads and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY GUYSSS, long time no see eh? Sorry about that, I have like, a shit tone of other work ideas sitting in my docs collecting dust, and the only reason I'm going through with this one is because I'm currently binging voltron (school and other personal things have been giving me a lot of stress and anxiety recently so I decided that maybe Voltron can help, no matter how bad the later seasons are lol.) Anyway, it's a pokemon au because there aren't enough of these on her (or at least, voltron ones.) So with that being said I hope you all enjoy! The flow might not be the best but I'm not a professional in any way. Also this one'll be short until I find my footing so to speak. Any feedback or critique would be welcome!
> 
> -Pumpkin
> 
> EDIT: Okay okay, I know this is annoying, but I hate this. It was rushed and I didn't stop to think or plan or anything soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm going to do something else. I won't continue this and bump it back down to just one part, but I will leave it up. I think what I'm going to do is plan some more and actually come up with ideas. My plan right now is to write up shorts and oneshots! I'll mostly go off cannon but there will be a few that'll be of my own creation. Don't expect an update anytime soon though, it's possible I'll lose interest in this little pet project so yeah. I' really sorry about this, it's annoying to me too trust me. So uh, ye, have a great night guys!
> 
> -Pumpkin

When Felicity dreamed, she dreamt of stars, of a universe ever expanding, of nebulas and supernovas. Of distant planets filled with life...and of certain annoying cadets. “FELICITY” the dark haired girl startled awake with a grunt blinking the sleep from her eyes as her fellow cadet and friend pounded obnoxiously on her door. With a low growl she kicked off her covers almost dislodging the snow colored vulpix stretched across her covers who released a yelp. “Sorry temp” Felicity yawned in a voice mottled with sleep. Hobbling over to the door and pawed it open and came face to face, with Lance, his big stupid face accompanied with his usual grin.

“Good evening” he chirped, his partner, a vaporeon named misty, purred. It was almost scary how the two’s personality matched each other perfectly, Felicity also noticed Hunk and Frito (his phanphy) standing a little ways behind him. “Can I help you” she asked pointedly suppressing a yawn. Lance smirked, “we’re going out on the town, you, team bonding, maybe finding a few cute girls.” Felicity frowned, “I’m not bailing you out if you get caught” she replied deadpan. Lance made a face, “that’s not what I was gunna ask” he mumbled, she sighed somewhat irritably, “than what in pray tell did you want to ask me” she said with narrowed eyes, “I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us.”

She frowned, “but I thought this was a “team bonding” trip.” The Latino boy’s smirk returned as Misty trilled lightly, “well you are technically apart of the team right?” On the word you Lance slung an arm around Felicity’s shoulders roughly pulling her into his side giving her a lovely nose full of his awful cologne. “Only-” she grunted and managed to wiggle out of his grip, “only if you want me to be” she wheezed. Lance opened his mouth to reply, only for Hunk to rush forward looking nervous, “I hate to interrupt but curfew starts in about five minutes so if your coming you better decide now.”

Felicity shifted on her feet and turned to look at her comfy bed piled with pillows and blankets, it looked so enticing, as did the little vulpix sitting up now watching the interaction with alert periwinkle eyes, ears pricked. She swung her head back around to eye her friends. And then at last she made her decision, “let me get dressed” sh grumbled earning a quiet cheer from Lance whilst Hunk offered a nervous smile.

\------

This was a bad idea

This was a horrible, no good, awful awful idea.

Felicity found it hard to keep her eyes on the flaming ship as it soared over them coming to a crash land at the base of a nearby mountain range. Tempest pressed closer to her legs with a quiet hiss. Her eyes caught on the vans dispatching from their bays and zooming toward the unknown ship. “Well they certainly wasted no time” she muttered.

A few minutes later she found herself flattened against the ground on her belly, their pokemon in their balls at pidges request. In the minutes following the landing, the garrison had set up a sort of, base where she assumed whoever piloted the ship was being held. “They have that thing heavily guarded” she heard Lance mutter, “and who is she?” “Lance” Felicity delivered a grudgingly harsh slap to the back of his head earning a grunt and an annoyed hiss.

“Sorry sorry, I don’t think we’ll be able to get in there,” he mumbled lowering the binoculars. “We don’t have to” Pidge replied pulling out his computer and typing with fast practiced fingers, “I managed to grab their feed, look” the group gathered around the device. The screen displayed a single sterile white room, a metal platform sat in the middle, and laying struggling and spitting like a cornered cat was...wait. “Shiro!? The pilot from the Kerberos mission? That guys my hero!” Lance crowed staring in shock.

“Guess not everyone died” Hunk muttered, “where are the rest of the pilots though?” Pidge demanded as the group watched Shiro yell and twist in bindings screaming something about aliens coming to invade earth. “Pidge, maybe Shiro was the only-” “do not finish that sentence” Pidge all but snarled. Felicity shut her mouth. 

“How are we going to get in there?” Lance asked after a moment of silence the air tense with a rather uncomfortable feeling. “Maybe we could tunnel in?” Pidge offered, “or we could steal some suits and sneak in” Felicity suggested, Pidge seemed to contemplate this idea and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when a volley of explosions lit the night shaking the very ground they lay upon.  
“There's one,” Lissy cried, wincing when her satchel slapped against her side. “Yeah but who started it” Hunk squeaked, “he did,” Pidge replied, focusing on a single moving spot. “Woah who is he?” Lance asked rudely grabbing for the binoculars. Felicity saw him stiffen then yell, “oh no no no no no NO he is not going to one up me, not this time.” “WHO?” Pidge yelped when Lance dropped the binoculars. “Keith” Lance yelled back leaping to his feet and sliding down the hill releasing Misty as he did.

“No way” Felicity muttered standing as well while Hunk repeated her musing and Pidge scrambled to gather up his equipment. By the time they got down their, the guards had been knocked out cold and Keith and Lance were emerging with Shiro slung between them. Their pokemon emerged next, and it seemed Keith’s partner, a pretty yet snooty vulpix named flare, had evolved into an even prettier ninetails.

“Mind if we catch a ride?” Hunk yelled and blatantly ignored his hiss of “yes.” A few seconds later, they were all secured with Lissy riding behind Keith and the others perched up more. With that, Keith revved the engine, and they sped away the night swallowing them, as the Garrison gave chase.


End file.
